Wallets and Weights
by Sombereyes
Summary: Natsuki imparts a little wisdom to her younger friend, showing the fiery redhead that strength can be found in very odd places. one shot.


A/N: Gotta love using prompts for writing...occasionally our writers group will use a few writing prompt websites, and vote on one, and then do the prompt..however, there is one website that has 346 prompts. I was so excited to find the website, that I've personally decided, as a challenge to myself, to do a good number of them...there are at least 50 that I know will be fun, but I know there's likely even more than that, that would inspire something from me, so I thought to myself, why not.

I'm starting from the top, and working my way through. Each prompt will likely a different one shot, though not all will be in the same fandom. So, without further adieu, I leave for you, the prompt number 1.

**Prompt Number 1:** Close your eyes briefly. Think of one object that's in the room, and focus on it. Without opening your eyes, recall as much of the details about the item that you can. After 3 minuets or so, open your eyes, and write as much as you can about the object, without looking at it.

I do not own Mai HiME.

* * *

**Wallets and Weights**

"This is stupid." One young woman sighed, looking at the other as they meandered through a local clothing store. "Shopping, that's the only thing you can come up with?" It seemed odd, entirely so, since the person next to her, wasn't not by nature, a shopaholic. In fact, Natsuki rarely went into stores, and when she did, she went for one sole reason...to get an item she needed, and them promptly leave.

women's undergarments were the only clause to that rule. Even so, there were stores the woman of raven tresses frequented, and this was not one of them. This was simply an outlet store, many of the items at a discounted price, and others not worth mentioning. It said nothing of they type of people who shopped here, but, the products were cheep, if not occasionally second hand in some departments.

"It isn't stupid, just trust me." They bypassed the jeans, and the shirts...even waltzed right beyond the underwear isle, something that was sure to never be visited, least emerald eyes find themselves appalled at the lacking selection, and horrendous prices for what was offered. "There's a really important reason why we're here...though, it probably isn't what you're thinking. The reason we're here...it's kinda subtle."

"We're in the guys section." Nao sighed, having said farewell to the last of the frilly items not two isles away. Now they were passing the boxers, and never mind the display of tube socks. "I don't know what you think I'll be buying here." Though, there was a clearance rack with some shirts on it, those looked kind of cool. "Maybe a band shirt, or somethin' like that, I guess...none of this stuff is really my style though."

"We didn't come here to buy clothes." Natsuki told her then, leading them down, until they came to an abrupt halt. "Here we are."

"Standing in front of random stuff." Nao offered lamely. "What a great, eye opening experience. I'm so glad we came."

"Shut up." Natsuki warned her, as her hand drifted to her back pocket, finding the item inside to be of comfort. "I have a plan, but you've gotta give it an honest chance." The leather was worn, crinkled by time. The immaculate stitching that gave mention of the brand name was beaten and abused. "This isn't something you can do halfheartedly and expect that it will work." There were even little bits of thread missing, or sticking out, still its owner was set in her ways. "Think of this as a personal exploration, of sorts."

"Sounds a bit like you've gone all fruity on me." Nao sighed, without much interest. "So, we're standing in front of wallets, cigarette cases, and a bunch of belts." Her lack of enthusiasm was now twofold. "Now what?"

"How do I put this..." Natsuki sighed, looking for inspiration where many would never think to have it. "There are some people in this world who kinda write down their feelings, and they talk to others, or dumb stuff like that." She wouldn't ever rid herself of it, even if she could just shell out a few not so crisp bills, and buy another quite easily. "I know that isn't going to work for you though."

"Touchy feely crap never does." Nao agreed easily. "It's stupid to think it would...but try telling that to Mai."

Natsuki nodded. "Right, so for you, we've got to do something a little different." In fact, many often wondered why she kept such a beaten down item, since she did have a joy for leather products. From riding suits, to gloves, and even her favorite type of seating, there weren't any doubts, Natsuki Kuga loved her leather. It was easy to clean, comfortable, and above all, it was something that she could just fall back on...leather was indeed something she grew to love more in time, even after it lost it's new smell.

"Well, this is different alright." Nao took the time to look over some of the pairs of sunglasses, and even the shoes laces, wondering if she could string a bunch of them round the store to trip people. It was at best, an idle thought, but it amused her, regardless of the poor planning. "I don't think standing here is going to help anything."

"The problem you have, isn't something others can really help you with." Natsuki began slowly. "It's consolidation."

"That's a load." Nao told Natsuki. "I don't have anything, and I don't care to have it either."

"You were right the first time." Natsuki told her, letting her fingers run over her black and blue wallet. There was a softness to it, a welcomed one, if she were honest. "You do have a load, and it's a lot to carry." After all, there wasn't anything better than a beaten in jacket. It was only complimentary to have the same type wallet. "Everyone has a lot of things to carry, I do too, but I wear my troubles differently now." It was the first one she'd ever bought, and it showed. Her driver's license, credit cards, and even the small little photo flap, with half of the slots either ripped, or totally unusable due to how many times it had been unfolded, happened to be something she took pride in. It was, in large part, something she'd never let go of, and, why would she?

"Natsuki, don't get deep on me." Nao finally told her. "I hate when people do that."

"I am going to do it, Nao." Clutching onto it tightly gave her freedom. "I think I'm the only one who really can." It was the first thing she put on her bedside every night...and, it was also the first thing she checked on every morning...her phone, a close second. "So, just bear with me for a few seconds." That's why it just made sense to her, the very thing screaming of her identity.

"Alright, I'm listening." Nao relented with a bored sigh. "Lecture me, already."

"Umm...okay." It was something Natsuki could hide away, or flash to the world. The motto something easy, just like the very wallet she kept in her back pocket. That very wallet also kept important phone numbers, and that not so important, yet meaningful slip of paper containing any and all important dates...ones that she had long since committed to memory, but would occasional glance at, should she ever second guess something. It was that same paper, that was tucked behind one, very special photo her and Shizuru. "Only thing is wear to start..."

"You're the one who wants to pretend she's friggin' Yoda." Nao groused at her. "Figure it out, or I'll punch you."

"Chill a sec...really." It was her valued prize, and she intended to keep it forever, if she could. She thought it a right of passage, because of so many important, and highly influential things. Something so small, that it folded right up, and could be tucked away. "First of all, pick one." She said, having pondered her reasoning long enough. "I don't care which, but what ever you decide on, that will be the most important thing in your life from now on."

"What does this have to do with changing my self image?" Nao grumbled, a little annoyed. She was thankful for Natsuki's help in the matter, because Nao knew she would never have accepted help from her vices from anyone else than the HiME themselves...still, even if they did try to guide her, most of what they told her, made little sense to her. "It's a wallet..."

"That's your problem." Natsuki said then pulling out her own. "Everything I ever need is in this baby. If something happens, and I've got to get outta here, all I need do is take my phone, my keys for the bike, and leave. That's all." It was the creed she lived by after all. "It makes my life pretty easy, really."

"You forgot Shizuru." Nao said lamely.

"No, I didn't." Natsuki said then, pulling out the holder for the photo flap. "She's in here too...always. I can't forget about her, every time I open this damned thing up, there she is."

"Seems kinda stupid, if you ask me." Yet, even as she said this, she picked out one for herself, even choosing to have one with a chain attachment. It was something she always thought looked cool, but never thought to acquire herself. "Alright, I have my wallet, what's next?"

"That's it." Natsuki shrugged.

"That's...it..." The casual response wasn't what Nao expected to hear, as she stood there in the isle between the belts, and other random products that simply didn't have a place. "I was thinking there was going to be more to this."

"Nao, listen." Natsuki slung her arm around Nao's shoulder. "Mai's been babying you, Shizuru want's nothing to do with you, and everyone else might as well have their thumbs up their asses...you know they aren't going to get it." There was something about Nao, and Natsuki knew she'd said it before, but it bore repeating. "In a lot of ways, you're like me. Despite what Mai may say, or everyone else for that matter, they can't exactly put bandages over these types of pain." At that, Natsuki became soft, and gravely serious. "Shizuru wanted to help me, but all she was truly able to do, was lose herself in my problems, because in the end Nao, they were mine to have...not hers to fix."

"Never mind the fact she lost it, and went completely bat shit." Nao muttered, not at all amused with such reminders. "Talk about getting twisted."

"I'll let that one slip." Natsuki grumbled, knowing well just where the animosity came from. "Still, we all got a little crazy...but, even then, Shizuru suffered because I had priorities that just didn't include her. It was complicated." The convoluted carnival aside, it didn't help them now. Natsuki felt herself become reminiscent, if only so that she could pull forth wisdom that she had locked down into her heart. She preferred to often keep it that way. "I'm buying you this, so you can do what I did...put things inside of it...things that actually have value. Memories of people you love, money, your student identification card...anything that you need, without a doubt."

"I get that, but why?" Nao pushed Natsuki away a little bit. "Why do any of that at all?" Her lime colored eyes hardened as as made her hands into fists tightly. "Most important things just get people into trouble. They turn us into crazy lunatics, and may god help us if anyone ever gets like that ever again."

Natsuki bit her lip, and sighed, pulling out a piece of fabric, bloodstained, but still quite clear as to what it was. "The weight is something you've gotta be able to carry, Nao. If things are unbearably heavy, either in reality, or in symbolism, you've got to ask why the hell you're carrying. Then you decide when you can put that weight down." She put the old swatch of yukata away, and smiled sadly at Nao. "All of the things I carry on me, are things I deem important. Once you figure those things out for yourself, things will get easier for you...then you can decide the bigger things, the stuff that isn't tangible."

"Like you?" Nao asked, with just a bit of uncertainty.

"Yeah...like me." Natsuki laughed a bit softly then. "But, even then, Nao, that probably won't be enough."

"I dunno, it isn't like I have all that much." Though in truth the redhead, just wasn't sure, even when they began to meander towards that checkout.

"You'd be surprised." Her words were shy, but a soft joy was there, hidden in the shadows. "There's a reason why Shizuru carries a purse..."

"For all her makeup, I'll bet." Nao's haphazard conclusion earned a nod, but that wasn't all.

"And the house keys, her money, a few pens, a little bit of paper...and can't forget the check book." Natsuki rattled on. "She carries a lot of things, Nao..but I'm the one carrying her past." Natsuki smirked at that, waving her wallet. "only that tiny piece of yukata...for me it's just cloth. for her, it's memories."

"What does she have of yours?" Nao asked then, though, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear.

"A stuffed dog." Natsuki said slowly. "She carries my past, and I carry hers...one day Nao, you'll have another most important person. Eventually, that someone may just carry something for you...but, you've got to carry part of them too."

End.

* * *

So, that concludes prompt one...

A/N: What is with this thing not saving my corrections? Try number 3 commencing! /sigh


End file.
